


A Human Date

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [29]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Oneshot, Wordcount: 100-500, date, mysterypearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheena takes Pearl on a date.





	A Human Date

Pearl smiled as she walked down the street, tightly holding one of Sheena’s hand. The pink haired woman was gorgeous, and Pearl fast herself turn blue from blushing from just holding her hand. She couldn’t believe the fact that the two of them were out on a “human date”, that Sheena had asked her out in the first place. According to Steven, that meant Sheena liked her romantically, and the gem was thrilled. This was a new start for her, a new part of her life.

 

Sheena looked over at the smiling Pearl, before pressing a soft kiss onto her cheek, causing the blushing to become more intense. The woman just laughed at her date.

 

“Oh Pearl, you’re gorgeous when you blush. And it’s blue, you really are an alien.”

 

“Does that bother you?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“Not at all. You’re unique. I can’t believe you actually said yes to going on a date with me.”

 

“Well, you’re hard to turn down. It’s really nice being it here with you.”

 

Sheena’s grip around Pearl hand tightened, and she used her free and to point at a place ahead.

 

“There’s a coffee shop over there. I could really use a coffee. Do you want anything?”

 

The gem shook her head.

 

“No thanks, I have no need to eat and don’t like it either, but I’ll gladly follow inside. I’m quite fond of the smell of coffee.”

 

“Okay. C’mon.”


End file.
